


Shadowhunters fanarts ~ here’s the worst part: he loves you so much more than his own life

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gifset, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Forthecodinglibrarianfor the last Jalec Exchange 💖





	Shadowhunters fanarts ~ here’s the worst part: he loves you so much more than his own life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecodinglibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecodinglibrarian/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
_you’re in love with him,_  
_here’s the best part:_  
_he loves you more_  
_than his own life._  
  
_he’s golden as they come_  
_but he’s bleeding out._  
_one day, someone will_  
_strike a match on him_  
  
_and he’ll explode._  
  
_so, here’s the worst part:_  
_he loves you so much_  
_more than his own life._  
  
_[(x)](http://fairytalesques.tumblr.com/post/112837374630/youre-in-love-with-a-boy-who-is-a-prayer-on-your)_  



End file.
